ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Destruction: The Video Game
James has gone missing. There was a monster attack on New York City. A bunch of robots have been seen, destroying thirteen of the world's major cities. Gameplay Total Destruction allows you to control Ben Tennyson, around thirteen different location and thirteen aliens, old and new in 3D graphics. You can use Quick Switch, to quickly change aliens to help with the situation at hand. Be careful though, James might appear and attack you. Plot Ben and his friends have to save the world from total destruction. Levels Opening Level 1: Tokyo Menace ﻿Ben, Gwen, and Kevin investigate the attack on New York City. Ben get's an call from Jimmy, asking Ben to watch a video clip from the attack he found online, reveling James was behind the attack. Jimmy also reports of an attack on Tokyo, Japan, lead by Rojo. After making their way to Rojo. She is equipped with new alien technology and proves a more powerful threat than originally thought. After she is defeated, and questioned, she is mysteriously teleported away. Kevin suggested they go back to Bellwood to figure out what was going. (In space) Psyphon is standing over the defeated Rojo. Rojo says that her mission was success, and as promised, Psyphon let her keep her new toys. James walks out of the shadow, with Hex. Psyphon says Mr. Hex, you may commence phase two. Hex smiles and is teleported away. Psyphon walks over to James and orders him to follow him to another room. Level 2: Magic in Paris After talking to Jimmy, about James's disappearance. Jimmy get's an e-mail from a friend about a magician in France. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin leave to deal with Hex. Psyphon takes James to a capsule. Inside the capsule was a severely injured Vilgax. Pysphon informed Vilgax everything is going according to plans. Vilgax shouts weakly, "I won't "that" pitiful planet to feel my pain," and he took a breath. In Paris, Hex was attacking the buildings around the Eiffel Tower. Jetray knocks him off. On the ground Hex summons his new rock minions to deal with Gwen and Kevin. Ben eventually defeats him. The plumbers arrive and takes Hex to prison. (On Vilgax's ship) Psyphon keys on a device and a machine opens up and a new Kraab steps out. Kraab says much better. Psyphon asks if he is felling better and his response was better than ever. Psyphon gives the new Kraab his first mission. Psyphon and James leave on a ship on their own. Level 3: Kraaby in London Answering a distress call from the UK, Ben is sent down to investigate. Kraab is shown attacking Big Ben, when Ben as Humongousaur. (Elsewhere) James is attacking the plumber's jail in the Null Void. James destroys a cell and is instantly attacked by Aggregor. James is electrocuted by his spear. Psyphon walks in and says "enough," Aggregor stops and James is lying on the ground. Aggregor says "Psyphon, what is he doing here?" Psyphon orders James to stand up. Aggregor electrocutes James again. Aggregor threatens to kill him, but Psyphon sways him not to. (Back on earth) Ben immobilizes Kraab. Kraab gives out information on James. Ben was about to smash him, but Kraab is instantly teleported away. (On Kevin's ship) Gwen asks if he learned anything. Ben slams the wall and says "it's true." Level 4: My Personal Stalker Gwen asks why James is doing this when they were attacked. Kevin makes a crash landing in L.A. Kevin questions if Will Harangue is back to his old schemes. The Stalker is proven much more of a threat. Kevin and cuts of the Stalker's legs and Ben as Humongousaur smashes it. The paparazzi swarms around the Stalker. The Stalker starts up again and scares the paparazzi away. Kevin smacks it, stopping it for good. The Stalker's monitor turns on. Psyphon is on the screen. Psyphon gives a warning to Ben 10, that his greatest enemy is closer than he thinks. He laughs and Kevin smashes the monitor. Gwen and Ben yell at him. Level 5: The Doctor is in (At the plumber's HQ) Ben and Kevin are talking to Max about James. They get a message from the plumber kids. Manny reports they needed help in New York. They were destroying the R.E.D.s, when Dr. Victor attacked. Ben and Kevin fly there. Dr. Victor was electrocuting Helen when Kevin smashed him into Fourarms. Fourarms squeezed Dr. Victor. Dr. Victor began to shock him, and Kevin began to punch him. Ben slammed Dr. Victor in the ground. Ben picked him up and demanded to know information about James. Dr. Victor says "he's Vilgax's now," Ben punches Dr. Victor unconscious. Kevin told Ben to calm down. Dr. Victor is sent to the Null Void. Level 6: Animals Rome Free Rome is being attacked by various animals. Ben arrives on the scene as Jetray. Level 7: Level 8: Level 9: Level 10: Level 11: Level 12: Final Level: Brother vs. Brother Ending Characters Playable *Ben Tennyson Aliens *Fourarms *Heatblast *Swampfire *Big Chill *Humongousaur *Spidermonkey *Jetray *Echo Echo *NRG *Water Hazard *Terraspin *AmpFibian *Armodrillo Villains Common Enemies *﻿R.E.D. Droid *R.E.D. Melee *R.E.D. Driller *R.E.D. Submarine *R.E.D. Elite *R.E.D. Giant *Pickaxe Aliens *Forever Knights *Forever Knights Elite *Gorillas *Rock minions Bosses *Tokyo, Japan (Rojo) *Paris, France (Hex) *London, UK (Kraab) *L.A., U.S.A. (The New Stalker) *New York City (Ruins), U.S.A. (Victor) *Rome, Italy (Dr. Animo) *Berlin, Germany (Vulkanus) *Moscow, Russia (Forever King) *Taipei, Taiwan (Michael M. Star) *Beijing, China (Overlord) *Mexico City, Mexico (Dr. Animo) *Sydney, Australia (Sunder) Non-Playable Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Will Harangue *Jimmy Jones *Plumber Kids *Max Tennyson Characters seen or mentioned *﻿Vilgax *Aggregor *Albedo Quotes Trivia *﻿This game is canon to the series. *This will give hints or returns such as Vilgax, Aggregor, and Albedo. *Takes place between Part II and Part III. Category:Video Games Category:10: The Series